Cache/The Order of Praetors and Kosher International Kommunist Edgelords
3 of 5 This is Google's cache of http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=467.30. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 1, 2016 20:29:16 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. The Order of Praetors and Kosher International Kommunist Edgelords Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » The Order of Praetors and Kosher International Kommunist Edgelords « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 4 5 Author Topic: The Order of Praetors and Kosher International Kommunist Edgelords (Read 4295 times) Cotton Hero Member Offline 572 Personal Text Dominus Fortitudo Nostra Re: The Order of Praetors and Kosher International Kommunist Edgelords « Reply #30 on: June 09, 2015, 09:13:28 AM » Quote from: Masketta Man on June 09, 2015, 09:08:04 AM Quote from: Taikuh on June 09, 2015, 08:52:17 AM Does this affect any of your individual pacts with alliances outside TOP KIKE? They stated that this supersedes all pacts with other alliances. That too Logged New Caucasus: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=4392 First Officer of PALADIN Former leader of Dictators United and BAMF Former first officer of BoZ Former global tyrant of TRW Bearer of a 3,000 ft. penis President Lee Hero Member Offline 2101 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: The Order of Praetors and Kosher International Kommunist Edgelords « Reply #31 on: June 09, 2015, 10:02:50 AM » *handrubbing intensifies* Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Robosax Hero Member Offline 514 Re: The Order of Praetors and Kosher International Kommunist Edgelords « Reply #32 on: June 09, 2015, 12:25:08 PM » Signed for the Brotherhood of Zion. Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: The Order of Praetors and Kosher International Kommunist Edgelords « Reply #33 on: June 09, 2015, 01:24:14 PM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on June 09, 2015, 12:39:56 PM Quote from: President Lee on June 09, 2015, 05:50:27 AM Quote from: KALESHNIA on June 09, 2015, 05:45:16 AM Signed. If god wanted the Palestinians to have Israel then he wouldn't have let them get so rekt. If american wanted the Palestinians to have Israel then he wouldn't have let them get so rekt. 100% related does not consist of any shitpost >wanted to test god's chosen people >Israel gives land such as Gaza Strip to Palestinians for peaceful purposes >Israel offers to take land back peacefully to give the Palestinians a greater quality of life God bless Israel Sheeple alert Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 Svetoslav Sr. Member Offline 487 Personal Text I am a pancake. Re: The Order of Praetors and Kosher International Kommunist Edgelords « Reply #34 on: June 09, 2015, 07:35:23 PM » I knew there was something behind boz and bamf's silence. It is too late. https://youtu.be/TkBMAHUkibY Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51011 Love the pone. Hug the pone. Kiss the pone. Massage the pone. Cuddle the pone. TRW: Bulgaria alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1228 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: The Order of Praetors and Kosher International Kommunist Edgelords « Reply #35 on: June 09, 2015, 08:22:50 PM » Quote from: Cotton on June 09, 2015, 03:32:03 AM In the name of the God of Abraham and under the eyes of Mars, we join our houses in this pact of blood. From this moment forward the undersigned enter into a mutual defense and aggression treaty: Which name is that? Quote … for rulers are not a terror to good conduct, but to bad. Would you have no fear of the one who is in authority? Then do what is good, and you will receive his approval, for he is God's servant for your good. But if you do wrong, be afraid, for he does not bear the sword in vain. Romans 13:3-4 Shof 1:19: and j·hveh was with Judàh and took over the hill but could not take over the dale bowers for they had iron rides. Jish 45:7: I make liht and shape dark; I do frith and shape bad. I j·hveh do all these. Marc 10:18; Luca 18:19: but Jèsu said to him, “Why call you me good? None good if not only the god." Matth 26:52: Then Jèsu said to him, “Put your sword back in its stow! For all take the sword shall be lost by the sword." Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Big Willy Sr. Member Offline 345 Personal Text PEST Shill Re: The Order of Praetors and Kosher International Kommunist Edgelords « Reply #36 on: June 09, 2015, 10:27:08 PM » Oh vey signed Logged Officer of Paladin http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=7511 Cotton Hero Member Offline 572 Personal Text Dominus Fortitudo Nostra Re: The Order of Praetors and Kosher International Kommunist Edgelords « Reply #37 on: June 10, 2015, 12:23:34 AM » Quote from: alysdexia on June 09, 2015, 08:22:50 PM Quote from: Cotton on June 09, 2015, 03:32:03 AM In the name of the God of Abraham and under the eyes of Mars, we join our houses in this pact of blood. From this moment forward the undersigned enter into a mutual defense and aggression treaty: Which name is that? Quote … for rulers are not a terror to good conduct, but to bad. Would you have no fear of the one who is in authority? Then do what is good, and you will receive his approval, for he is God's servant for your good. But if you do wrong, be afraid, for he does not bear the sword in vain. Romans 13:3-4 Shof 1:19: and j·hveh was with Judàh and took over the hill but could not take over the dale bowers for they had iron rides. Jish 45:7: I make liht and shape dark; I do frith and shape bad. I j·hveh do all these. Marc 10:18; Luca 18:19: but Jèsu said to him, “Why call you me good? None good if not only the god." Matth 26:52: Then Jèsu said to him, “Put your sword back in its stow! For all take the sword shall be lost by the sword." Logged New Caucasus: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=4392 First Officer of PALADIN Former leader of Dictators United and BAMF Former first officer of BoZ Former global tyrant of TRW Bearer of a 3,000 ft. penis SonnyJack Full Member Offline 158 Re: The Order of Praetors and Kosher International Kommunist Edgelords « Reply #38 on: June 10, 2015, 02:45:12 AM » Signed for TOG Logged President Lee Hero Member Offline 2101 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: The Order of Praetors and Kosher International Kommunist Edgelords « Reply #39 on: June 10, 2015, 03:07:50 AM » Quote from: Cotton on June 10, 2015, 12:23:34 AM nice hat bro Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Cotton Hero Member Offline 572 Personal Text Dominus Fortitudo Nostra Re: The Order of Praetors and Kosher International Kommunist Edgelords « Reply #40 on: June 10, 2015, 03:25:52 AM » Quote from: President Lee on June 10, 2015, 03:07:50 AM Quote from: Cotton on June 10, 2015, 12:23:34 AM nice hat bro Thank you Lee that is very kind of you to say You also have a tasteful wardrobe Logged New Caucasus: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=4392 First Officer of PALADIN Former leader of Dictators United and BAMF Former first officer of BoZ Former global tyrant of TRW Bearer of a 3,000 ft. penis SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1334 Re: The Order of Praetors and Kosher International Kommunist Edgelords « Reply #41 on: June 10, 2015, 04:03:31 AM » Quote from: Cotton on June 10, 2015, 03:25:52 AM Quote from: President Lee on June 10, 2015, 03:07:50 AM Quote from: Cotton on June 10, 2015, 12:23:34 AM nice hat bro Thank you Lee that is very kind of you to say You also have a tasteful wardrobe I saw the quote before I saw who wrote it because I scrolled too fast, but I still knew it was alysdexia before scrolling back up. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian President Lee Hero Member Offline 2101 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: The Order of Praetors and Kosher International Kommunist Edgelords « Reply #42 on: June 10, 2015, 04:21:18 AM » Quote from: Cotton on June 10, 2015, 03:25:52 AM Thank you Lee that is very kind of you to say You also have a tasteful wardrobe thanks I got them from some faggot down in the street after he sold it for a few bucks to fund his cocaine habit Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Cotton Hero Member Offline 572 Personal Text Dominus Fortitudo Nostra Re: The Order of Praetors and Kosher International Kommunist Edgelords « Reply #43 on: June 10, 2015, 04:32:47 AM » Quote from: President Lee on June 10, 2015, 04:21:18 AM thanks I got them from some faggot down in the street after he sold it for a few bucks to fund his cocaine habit Cocaine's a hell of a drug Logged New Caucasus: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=4392 First Officer of PALADIN Former leader of Dictators United and BAMF Former first officer of BoZ Former global tyrant of TRW Bearer of a 3,000 ft. penis Luna Full Member Offline 242 Re: The Order of Praetors and Kosher International Kommunist Edgelords « Reply #44 on: June 10, 2015, 05:57:16 AM » We believe this thread has been reduced to more needless shitposting. Logged Not all roads lead to conflict, some just look that way. Regular Bloc: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49701 Print Pages: 1 2 3 4 5 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » The Order of Praetors and Kosher International Kommunist Edgelords SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2